You Who Come Back Again
by chanbaekiest
Summary: Cinta masa kecil yang belum berakhir meski 3 tahun berlalu / NO CRACK PAIR / ChanBaek GS Fiction / DLDR! / Leave review please :3


**Annyeong! Kkaeb hadir lagi membawa cerita baru (padahal yg lama aja belum kelar) hehe. Ff ini terinspirasi banget dari salah satu cerita di komik Hai Miiko! Vol 2 yg ceritanya itu tentang roh di kolam renang. Sebenernya komik Hai Miiko! Itu kan humor ya, gak sedih. Tapi berhubung aku waktu baca cerita itu sambil dnger lagu IU yg My Old Story maka jadilah aku kepikiran buat ff ini XD**

**Ff ini entah deh sampe berapa chap, tapi aku coba post prolognya dulu deh, semoga di respon dengan baik yaaa. Okelah tanpa banyak cingcong, silakan discroll kebawah dan jangan lupa di review :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK GENDERSWITCH FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROMANCE/SCHOOL LIFE/ANGST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kkaebyun proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Who Come Back Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak! Dan juara I lomba renang antar sekolah di Seoul jatuh kepadaaaaaaa….. Byun Baekhyun dari SM High School!", teriak sang MC. Seluruh murid dan guru yang menonton lomba tersebut berteriak girang

"Kyaaaaa Baekhyunnie kau menang. Chukkaeee!", teriak Kyungsoo heboh. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum

'Apa kau melihatku sekarang? Apa kau bangga padaku?', lirih Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju podium saat namanya dipanggil MC

"Yak! Baekhyun-ssi bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini?", tanya sang MC. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil mic yang diberi oleh seorang staff

"Ne saya sangat bahagia, jika saya tidak mendapat juara saya juga tetap bahagia karena bisa turut serta dalam lomba ini", ujar Baekhyun

"Lalu siapakah kira-kira orang yang paling ingin anda ucapkan terima kasih? Satu orang saja, yang paling berjasa dalam hidup anda", ujar sang MC lagi

"Ne, memang hanya ada satu orang. Hei Park Chanyeol! Apa kau melihatku sekarang? Terima kasih telah mengenalkanku pada hal seindah berenang", ucap Baekhyun tulus. Kyungsoo di kejauhan menatap Baekhyun haru

'Ia tidak pernah melupakanmu, Park', batin Kyungsoo

Di pojok kolam itu berdiri seorang namja tinggi dan tampan memandang sang juara dengan senyum bangga

"Aku melihatmu, Baekkie. Aku selalu melihatmu", ujar namja itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang 

* * *

"Baekhyunnie tadi itu hebat sekali!", ujar Subin

"Iya, eh tapi Park Chanyeol itu siapa sih?", tanya Hayoung penasaran. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu

"Dia… orang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku", ujar Baekhyun pelan. Tao yang menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun langsung menyikut Hayoung. Hayoung jadi merasa bersalah

"Ah mian Baekhyunnie, pertanyaanku terlalu sensitif", ujar Hayoung. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil

"Gwenchana, aku sudah terbiasa. Kau bukan orang pertama yang menanyakan tentangnya", ujar Baekhyun 

* * *

Baekhyun menangis segera setelah ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia mengingat namja itu terlalu banyak, bahkan semakin hari semakin banyak. Kejadian itu sudah 3 tahun lebih terjadi namun tak sedikitpun terlupa oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana namja itu tersenyum, bagaimana namja itu bertingkah, dan bagaimana wajah khawatir namja itu, terlebih bagaimana senyum terakhir namja itu

_'Hari itu sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol memilih jalan yang berbahaya'_

"Hiks… Chanyeol bodoh!", teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat boneka pisang yang masih terlihat baru, padahal usia boneka itu sudah hampir 4 tahun. Kelihatannya Baekhyun sangat menjaga boneka pisang itu. Ya, boneka pisang itu pemberian Park Chanyeol

_'Channie nan eotteokhe? Besok ada pengambilan nilai berenang, tapi Baekkie belum pandai berenang'_

_'Ayo Channie ajari sampai bisa. Sepulang sekolah ne?'_

_'Ne!'_

"Kenapa mengajariku eoh? Kenapa mau saja? Kenapa tidak menyelamatkan dirimu dulu eoh? Pabo namja!", omel Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Matanya belum berhenti mengeluarkan airmata sejak tadi

Cklek!

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati sahabatnya sejak TK ini menangis lagi karena namja itu untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya

"Baekhyunnie", panggil Kyungsoo lembut. Ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun

"Hiks.. Kyungie? Kyungie! Namja itu jahat, Kyungie! Aku benci!", isak Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggungnya

"Jangan bicara begitu hm. Baekhyunnie tau kan kenapa Chanyeollie melakukan hal itu?"

"Tapi tetap saja dia jahat! Dia meninggalkanku hiks! Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa melupakannya hiks jebal aku merindukannya Kyung", racau Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ikut menangis bersama Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap kedua pipi Baekhyun

"Jangan menangis eoh, Chanyeol akan sedih juga. Dia pasti juga merindukanmu"

"Ani! Dia tidak merindukanku! Dia bahkan pergi meninggalkanku", ujar Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus meracau hingga tertidur. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur, Kyungsoo perlahan melepaskan pelukannya lalu membaringkan dan menyelimuti Baekhyun

"Tidurlah dengan lelap Baekhyunnie", ujar Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun lalu menyiapkan makan malam

Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo pergi, seorang namja tinggi berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang tidur menyamping lalu mencoba menyentuh pipi gadis yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena tangannya tembus

"Maafkan aku Baekkie", ujar namja itu lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun. Anehnya kali ini sentuhannya tidak tembus. Ia sampai meremas tangannya sendiri menahan rindu pada gadis yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya ini

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali" 

**TBC**

**Yah eotte? Apa bagus? Tolong di review yaa :D**

**Oh iya sebagai pemberitahuan ya, kkaeb itu aslinya udah nerusin ff The Words I Don't Want To Hears chap 2 nya udah sampe 2k+ words dan iru kkaeb bener2 susah payah ketik ff itu. Dan kalian tau apa? Data kkaeb kehapus semuaaa T^T Bunuh kkaeb saja sekarang, hiks mana lagu2 koko kkaeb juga kehapus semuaaa, kkaeb takut nanti klo ketauan gimana ya :((((**

**Tolong review ya supaya kkaeb semangat lanjutin ff2 kkaeb, kkaeb lagi down dan lagi gloomy banget. Lebih gloomy dari Lay waktu di EXO Showtime ep 9 dah :(((( Yeeeeee, syooooowtaiiiiiim~ /nyanyi/**

**kkaebyun**

**finished on:**

**June 1****st****, 2014**

**06:39 P.M**


End file.
